


Nie tym razem

by Klaretia



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Smut, V is Not Part of Vergil
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20296834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaretia/pseuds/Klaretia
Summary: V zdaje sobie sprawę, że Nero jest znacznie bardziej dominujący w związku. Jednak czasem warto próbować to zmienić wszelkimi dostępnymi środkami.





	Nie tym razem

# Nie tym razem

  
  
V półleżał na podłużnej kanapie w swoim ulubionym czarnym dresie i z nosem w książce. Z niewielkimi rumieńcami na twarzy czytał erotyk, dużą uwagę przykładając każdemu napisanemu słowu. Nie mógł wyjść z podziwu dla autora za niezwykle emocjonalne opisy, dzięki którym wręcz czuł, jakby to on przeżywał miłosne uniesienia, a nie bohater, o którym czytał. Wciągnął się w najlepsze i nawet jego oddech lekko przyspieszył z napięcia, kiedy nagle czar prysł niczym bańka mydlana. Do salonu wpadł Nero we wspaniałym humorze.

– Chodź, V! Przygotowałem obiad! – wyszczerzył się chłopak i oparł ręce na biodrach, pełen dumy. Brunet spojrzał zdziwiony znad książki. Wyrwany z transu nagle poczuł apetyczne zapachy, ale to nie zmieniało faktu, że czuł się lekko zirytowany, gdyż dawno tak nie przeżywał jakiejś akcji.

– A jadalne chociaż? – zapytał z przekąsem, wracając do lektury.

– Oczywiście! – zapewnił Nero, po czym zbliżył się do ukochanego, widząc, że wraca do czytania. Zerknął na tytuł i okładkę. – Ooo, a co ty tam takiego czytasz? – spytał zaczepnie, wyrywając książkę z ręki V. – „Po raz kolejny ich usta złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku – czytał, odsuwając się trochę od kanapy – Oboje czuli, że...”. Ała! – zawołał, łapiąc się wolną ręką za bolący bark, gdzie przed momentem brunet walnął go rączką swojej metalowej laski. – Za co?

– Zasłużyłeś sobie – stwierdził tak po prostu V, po czym wyciągnął jedną dłoń po erotyk, a w drugiej na wszelki wypadek trzymał swoją laskę, którą czasem używał podczas dłuższych spacerów ze względu na problemy z kręgosłupem. – A teraz oddaj mi ją. – Wskazał końcem kostura na swoją niedoszłą lekturę.

– A po co? – Białowłosy odłożył ją na najbliższy stolik i zbliżył się do kanapy. Podparł się rękami o oparcie, przechyliwszy się w stronę twarzy kochanka. – Nie wolisz na żywo tego przeżyć? – zaczął prowokować bruneta, po czym pocałował go w usta. Ku jego zdziwieniu chłopak się odsunął i rozdzielił ich wargi rączką laski.

– Naprawdę myślisz, że o tak ci się poddam? – czarna brew V powędrowała ku górze w towarzystwie łobuzerskiego uśmieszku. Musiał przyznać, że ich drobna gra zaczęła mu się coraz bardziej podobać. Chyba jego ukochany zapomniał, po co tak właściwie przyszedł, bo przeskoczył kanapę, a w jego oczach pojawił się znany mu blask; błyszczały zadowoleniem, chęcią rywalizacji i coraz bardziej widoczne było w nich pożądanie. Nakręcało go to i nim Nero w ogóle spróbował go zdominować, oddzielił go na względnie bezpieczną odległość, przykładając rączkę laski tuż pod jego brodę. – Jakiż ty niecierpliwy – parsknął, po czym zbliżył się i wręcz wpił się w usta zaskoczonego kochanka, nie dając mu szans na żadne próby dominacji. V nie był pewien, skąd u niego taka nagła chęć dominacji nad partnerem. Może chciał spróbować tak, jak bohater książki, albo po prostu zasmakować czegoś nowego?

Wsunął język do ust białowłosego, badając wnętrze i drażniąc jego język. Nero próbował nieudolnie wręcz odzyskać część dominacji, ale po prostu nie był przygotowany na coś takiego. I nie żeby coś, ale zachowanie kochanka podnieciło go i wzbudziło niemałe zainteresowanie, do czego mógłby się posunąć. Bynajmniej nie znaczyło to, że tak o pozwoli mu panować nad sytuacją! Nie ma nawet opcji! Jednakże nim zdążył coś zrobić, oderwali się od siebie, gdyż zabrakło im tchu. Teraz miał okazję przyjrzeć się V, przede wszystkim jego twarzy, na której widniał delikatny uśmieszek, a ciemnozielone oczy błyszczały i patrzyły z widocznym pożądaniem. Zdawał się też być w łobuzerskim nastroju, co rzadko mu się zdarzało; sprawiło to, że Nero bawił się coraz lepiej, jednocześnie pragnąc chłopaka jeszcze bardziej. Teraz to on chciał przejąć inicjatywę; już miał go pocałować, jednocześnie zmuszając do położenia się, ale znowu powstrzymała go laska.

– A więc w ten sposób chcesz zyskiwać przewagę... – stwierdził Nero, wskazując ruchem głowy rączkę, która opierała się o jego pierś. Zaczęła się stopniowo zniżać, aż zahaczyła o brzeg koszulki, niespiesznie ją podnosząc. Oddech chłopaka stopniowo przyspieszał, kiedy chłód metalu zostawiał za sobą coraz dłuższy ślad na jego torsie. Nie wytrzymał i wzdrygnął się, jak dotknęła jego sutka. Poddał się na ten moment i ściągnął podkoszulek, czekając na ruch kochanka. V dokładnie obejrzał umięśnioną i wyrzeźbioną przez liczne ćwiczenia klatkę piersiową, jednocześnie przesuwając delikatnie laską po niej. Jego oddech odrobinę przyspieszył, kiedy tak przyglądał się partnerowi, który poddawał się tej pieszczocie bez sprzeciwu. Obdarzył białowłosego triumfalnym spojrzeniem.

– Dokładnie tak – szepnął, odkładając na moment przyczynę swojej przewagi, aby móc ściągnąć podkoszulek, ukazując siatkę czarnych jak jego włosy tatuaży przecinających jego nagą skórę na torsie, plecach i rękach. Zbliżył się do Nero i wolną ręką delikatnie go popchnął, aby się położył, co posłusznie zrobił. Usiadł na nim okrakiem na wysokości brzucha, co wywołało u niego chwilę zawahania, gdyż zastanawiał się nad następnym krokiem, a na jego twarzy mimowolnie pojawiły się delikatne rumieńce, zdradzające niepewność. Co jak co, ale dotąd nigdy nie próbował dominować tak na dłużej, więc czuł pokusę, aby zrezygnować z tego. Czuł jednak, iż szybko nie nadarzy się taka okazja jak dzisiaj, że Nero tak chętnie stanie się pasywną stroną. Jego wszelkie próby zdawały się tylko i wyłącznie po to, aby zachęcić V do utrzymania kontroli, bo widać, że nie stara się jakoś mocno, bardziej jakby się droczył.

Białowłosy widząc wahanie, postanowił działać. Już miał próbować wstać, aby móc przejąć inicjatywę, ale po raz kolejny powstrzymała go laska tuż pod jego podbródkiem.

– Chyba mówiłem, że tak łatwo się nie dam – uśmiechnął się brunet delikatnie, nieznacznie dociskając rączkę do jego krtani.

– Nie bądź taki pewny siebie. – Leżący pod nim chłopak obdarzył go wyzywającym spojrzeniem, ostrzegając, że on się tak łatwo nie podda i tylko czeka, na moment zawahania. V tylko pokręcił głową, po czym pochylił się, całując jego szyję. Zjechał trochę niżej na obojczyk, skupiając się na nim szczególnie. Wiedział, że to czułe miejsce Nero. Jego ciało zadrżało, kiedy brunet czule gładził skórę wzdłuż kości i z niemałą satysfakcją zauważył, że zaczął oddychać szybciej. Aby sprowokować kochanka jeszcze bardziej, cofnął biodra na wysokość krocza i otarł się o powoli sztywniejącego członka, wywołując mimowolny jęk.

V zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie posiada tak dominującego charakteru, aby móc zapanować nad ukochanym i w związku z tym Nero specjalnie się poddał, prowokował, aby zostawić mu pole do popisu. Mogli prowadzić słowne gierki, bawić się podczas zbliżenia, ale tak naprawdę nigdy nie potrafiłby w pełni okiełznać partnera. W niemym podziękowaniu zaczął namiętnie całować chłopaka, a jego ciało mimowolnie zaczęło wykonywać drobne ruchy bioder, drażniąc białowłosego, który nie wytrzymał po chwili i jęknął w usta bruneta.

– Przyjemnie? – zapytał V, gładząc tors ukochanego delikatnymi muśnięciami palców, czując nieregularnie unoszącą się i opadającą klatkę. Sam miał przyspieszony oddech, musiał przyznać, że powoli pożądanie zaczynało przejmować kontrolę. Chyba nie skończy się na drobnych prowokacjach, bo poczuł przemożną ochotę na coś więcej.

– T-Tak... – szepnął Nero, który rozpływał się pod dotykiem swojego chłopaka, zamykając oczy. Nic na początku nie działało na niego tak podniecająco, jak czuły i delikatny dotyk. Brunet o tym wiedział, znał te najczulsze punkty, poczynając od szyi i obojczyka, którym poświęcił najwięcej uwagi. Musiał przyznać, że dziwnie się czuł, kiedy tak V nad nim górował i oddał mu całą inicjatywę. Kusiło, aby ją przejąć, ale chciał sprawić chłopakowi tę przyjemność, skoro zdawał się tak tego chcieć. A tak między nami, to spodobało mu się, że nie musiał nic robić, a w zamian otrzymywał tyle czułości i przyjemności. Kiedy nagle rozkoszny ciężar na wysokości jego krocza zniknął, szybko rozwarł powieki.

– Gdzie idziesz? – zapytał szeptem, zdyszany nie potrafił mówić głośniej.

– Po lubrykant – odpowiedział V i przyłożył do nagiej piersi rączkę laski, uniemożliwiając ukochanemu podniesienie się. – Dasz radę chwilę poczekać? – Białowłosy podziwiał to, że chłopak, mimo rosnącego podniecenia, potrafił mówić praktycznie normalnie. Jedynie przyspieszony oddech, błysk w oczach, a także coraz bardziej prężący się członek, widoczny mimo luźnych spodni świadczyły o tym.

Brunet szybko wrócił do kochanka z niewielką buteleczką w dłoni, nie mógł przecież jego i siebie zostawić w takim stanie! Stwierdził, że coraz mniej ma ochotę na zabawę, a coraz bardziej na konkretne działanie. Nim wrócił do swojej poprzedniej pozycji, ściągnął spodnie i bieliznę u siebie i Nero, który zdawał się zaskoczony takim stanowczym ruchem. Widać było po ich członkach, że delikatne pieszczoty mocno ich podnieciły.

– Ktoś się nagle zrobił ba... – zaczął mówić leżący, próbując dogryźć, ale nie dał rady dokończyć. Jęknął przeciągle, kiedy kochanek z premedytacją ścisnął jego jądra, po czym usiadł okrakiem w taki sposób, aby swoimi pośladkami stykać się z dumnie prężącym się penisem białowłosego, co wywołało kolejny jęk.

– Przygotuj mnie, Nero – wyszeptał V, z czułością wymawiając imię ukochanej mu osoby. Wręczył buteleczkę z lubrykantem chłopakowi, po czym położył się na jego klatce i wtulił twarz w zagłębieniu szyi, gładząc jej wrażliwą skórę nosem bądź ustami. Czuł, że w tym momencie po prostu potrzebuje być jak najbliżej, poczuć gorąc ciała pod nim. Białowłosy przez chwilę nic nie robił, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak interpretować to zachowanie. Czy zrezygnował z dominacji? Czy może nagle poczuł przemożną chęć przytulenia się, co u V nie jest niczym dziwnym?

Stwierdził, że posłucha ukochanego. Nad jego plecami wylał na palce trochę chłodnawej substancji, a kilka kropel przypadkiem spadło na nagą skórę. V zareagował, gwałtownie napinając mięśnie.

– Wybacz... – mruknął Nero, zbliżając dłoń do pośladków bruneta, kiedy ten niespodziewanie polizał go po szyi i dmuchnął, wywołując u białowłosego dreszcz wzdłuż kręgosłupa. – Hej! – krzyknął, ale zrezygnował z prób zemsty, słysząc parsknięcie wtulonego w niego chłopaka. Zamiast tego rozchylił jego pośladki i włożył w niego pierwszy palec, co wywołało ciche westchnienie. O dziwo V był bardzo rozluźniony, więc szybko dołożył kolejny. Musiał chwilę poczekać, aż się rozluźni, po czym powoli zaczął nimi poruszać, co nie było takie proste, kiedy ktoś drażni twoje najwrażliwsze punkty i skutecznie utrudnia skupienie. Poza tym jego ciało drżało z rozkoszy i w oczekiwaniu na więcej. Wśród tych wszystkich bodźców zdołał jeszcze wyczuć, że brunet wtulił się mocniej, wciskając głowę jeszcze bardziej w zagłębienie szyi i jednocześnie zmniejszając intensywność swoich prób drażnienia wrażliwej skóry w tych okolicach.

– Hej... Wszystko w porządku? – spytał, gładząc wolną dłonią czarne włosy, przez chwilę martwiąc się, że jednak się za bardzo pospieszył. Ten tylko w odpowiedzi skinął głową. Odetchnął cicho, po czym już uspokojony znów zaczął się drażnić. – A co później zrobisz? – zapytał zaczepnie, dokładając niespodziewanie trzeci palec. Głośny jęk dotarł wprost do jego ucha, przez co lekko się skrzywił, a całe ciało na nim spięło się na moment. – Czy może chcesz, abym to ja przejął kontrolę? Coś mi się zdaje, że chyba dominacja cię przerosła – szepnął wprost do ucha ukochanego, który na te słowa podniósł się na łokciach.

– Zapomnij – stwierdził, pokazując Nero język i zainicjował długi i namiętny pocałunek. Odsunęli się od siebie, próbując złapać oddech. Brunet czuł się już przygotowany, więc wyciągnął tkwiące w nim palce i podniósł trochę biodra, aby móc opaść na sztywnego i gotowego członka białowłosego. Zniżał się powoli, a kiedy poczuł go całego w sobie, cicho stęknął. Przez chwilę nie poruszał się, aby się przyzwyczaić do tego rozmiaru.  
W tym czasie Nero wyciągnął ręce, aby móc pieścić kochanka, ale szybko został zatrzymany przez rączkę laski, która chyba bardzo polubiła dociskać delikatnie jego krtań.

– Łapy przy sobie – zarządził V, a chłopak parsknął, podnosząc w obronnym geście ręce. Musiał przyznać, że podobało mu się bycie tak zdominowanym. Było to takie emocjonujące, zwłaszcza patrzenie w zielone oczy, błyszczące tak łobuzersko. I to nie tak, że za każdym razem na to pozwoli, ale tak raz na jakiś czas... Czemu by nie? Ciekawe, jakby to wyglądało, jakby się wprawił w inicjowaniu...?

Nie było dane mu się nad tym zastanawiać, gdyż V zaczął się powoli poruszać. Widząc jego seksowne ciało, miał przemożną ochotę, aby go dotknąć, ale laska go przygwoździła. Jedyne, co mu zostało, to poddać się wszechogarniającej go przyjemności, kiedy ruchy bruneta przyspieszały. Zaczął jęczeć i zamknął oczy, aby nie patrzeć na ujeżdżającego go kochanka. Nie potrafiłby się powstrzymać przed podniesieniem się i pieszczeniem chłopaka dłońmi i językiem. Nawet ta zimna rączka przy jego gardle by go nie powstrzymała.

V z niemałą satysfakcją oglądał reakcje Nero. Widział na początku jego wewnętrzną walkę, gdyż ciężko było mu uleżeć z rękami przy sobie. Wreszcie skupił się na doznaniach, a on jeszcze przyspieszył, coraz bardziej jęcząc i stękając. Szczytowali praktycznie w tym samym czasie. Brunet musiał podeprzeć się przedramionami o tors kochanka, aby dojść do siebie po niedawno przeżytym orgazmie. Po chwili był w stanie lekko drżącą ręką położyć laskę na ławie obok i wziął z niej trochę chusteczek. Wytarł brzuch białowłosego, po czym padł wyczerpany w jego ramiona.

– To co? Kiedy powtórka? – spytał Nero po chwili, kiedy jego oddech w miarę się ustabilizował i pocałował kochanka w czoło. Chciał mu podziękować za przyjemne doznania i starania – Myślę, że jeszcze trochę, a będziesz umieć dominować cały czas – dodał żartobliwym tonem, ale V schował twarz w zagłębieniu jego szyi, jakby się wstydził – Nie bierz tego do siebie... – szepnął, obracając jego głowę tak, aby zielone oczy spojrzały na niego. Faktycznie zdawał się dosyć zmieszany.

– Nie spodziewałem się, że to takie trudne... – stwierdził z lekkimi rumieńcami na policzkach.

– Myślę, że jeszcze trochę praktyki i będziesz jeźdźcem nie do opanowania – zaśmiał się i zainicjował pocałunek, jednak szybko oderwał się, ku niemałemu zdumieniu bruneta. – Co tak śmier... Kurwa, mój kurczak! – Szybko wyswobodził się z objęć i całkiem nagi poleciał do kuchni.

V przez chwilę nie rozumiał, co się właśnie stało, kiedy nagle poczuł smród spalenizny.

– Wiedziałem, że to będzie niejadalne! – krzyknął za Nero, wybuchając gromkim śmiechem.


End file.
